


my feet are off the ground

by displayheartcode



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, F/M, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several ways that the truth became free and the one time it didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my feet are off the ground

**Author's Note:**

> i can't be the only one who's thought of this, right?
> 
> and warning: my eyes are shit again.

**i.**

The first time that they meet is also their last. 

The shock of there being another hero running on the rooftops of Paris surprises them both. Chat Noir is hanging from a window ledge, his baton held in his mouth to free his other hand. The akumaized monster is somewhere nearby, he could tell because of the vibrations that shook the city that the giant man was enjoying terrorizing a little too much. 

And Chat Noir sees her--the girl. Maybe his age, but with blue eyes that rival that night sky and wearing a red outfit that makes her into a bright spot of color. 

Time freezes, but the city shakes with footsteps. 

And that's it. 

That's how two heroes dwindles down to one. 

**ii.**

Ladybug feels her energy depleting as her earrings beep. 

"Chat," she says worriedly. Her breath comes out as short, panicked huffs, the anxiety tearing her at her edges. Chat pressed himself to the wall of the small closet, giving her as much as possible when there are people on the other side of the door. 

Their eyes meet. Chat nods. "My Lady, I understand." He raises his hand and his ring beeps.

"But our identities--"

He says, "I trust you." 

Her earrings beep one last time. 

Ladybug swallows back her fear. "Close your eyes, please." 

He does, and she feels the wave of her magic washing over her in a bright flash of pink light. It's warm and heady, reminding her of warm summer days with Alya, cooking with her parents, hearing Tikki laugh...everything that brings  a sense of joy to her, all the things that are worth fighting for. 

This brings a solace, and the transformation is over. She's shy Marinette again, not some courageous superhero. 

Chat's ring beeps. 

Marinette covers her eyes. "I won't look."

"I don't care," he says--and there's green that she can see through the spaces of her fingers. There's a gasp, some more noise, and his hands are covering hers---warm hands that aren't wearing any spandex and leather. "You can open your eyes, Princess." 

**iii.**

They laugh at their sheer obliviousness and from exhaustion. They stumble together down the cobbled street, trying to get back to their homes despite their biggest secrets being revealed to each other. 

Adrien turns toward her, his smile is all Chat's. "This is how it is now?"

Marinette yanks him by the collar and kisses him in the rain. It takes all of his willpower to not whoop from joy right there and now.

**iv.**

They just know it somehow. 

"Marinette?"

"Adrien?"

They circle each other on the rooftop, the sun sinking in the distance. 

"How?" Adrien asks, his ears flattening. 

Marinette doesn't know exactly, but it feels like everything just clicked and made sense finally. Those eyes, his hair, his walk, his smile, all glaring proof that her partner has been sitting in front of her for the past year. 

And judging by how he's looking at her, it's the same for him.

A smile grows on Adrien's face. His expression brightens "My Lady!" 

Marinate starts to curse her big mouth. 

**v.**

The green light fades and there's a bleeding boy in Ladybug's arms. 

"Hi," he gasps. "Not so impressive looking, I know." 

"Oh, _Kitty."_ Ladybug tries to get him on his feet, and jumps back when something black darts in the air. 

"Hurry, Marinette!" it says. "You're running out of time!"

Chat's--no, it's Adrien's green eyes that turn wide as he sags against her. _"Marinette?"_

"Surprise?" is all she can say weakly as the akuma barges through the warehouse wall. Ladybug shield Adrien with her body, and she gets her yoyo out, spinning the razor-sharp weapon. "Can you recharge?"

"Not yet." He shakily grabs a broken part of a wooden beam, holding it as if it's a baton. "Let's do this, My Lady."

And they go save the city together. 


End file.
